


It's Between You And Me

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:58:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because although everyone else might think Ray was nothing less than infatuated and forever wanting to be by Gavin’s side, it was both so close but so far from the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Between You And Me

It amazed Gavin just how naïve and innocent everyone played Ray off as. Whenever someone asked about their relationship, it was always the same comment that Ray was so sweet and content, when in fact, Ray was far from what they all imagined. He wasn’t the type to scare others off when he had an interest in someone, but he did have a streak of possessiveness in him. Even if his methods were subtle they were also distinctive, and people knew not to try anything with Gavin by now even if he showed no ounce of threat at all. It was almost like he coaxed a sort of respect out of whoever managed to meet Gavin while Ray was by his side.

Because every time Gavin moved away from his side, Ray’s eyes were on him almost by instinct. Simply watching and silently anticipating anyone to make a touch that lasted a bit too long, or a conversation that was a little too enthusiastic for his comfort. But it wasn’t just that silently possessive nature that fuelled it all; there was always something deeper or a little more intimate behind that constant stare. A look that was forever trained on Gavin’s features, because when the Brit turned around all big smiles and a look in his eyes that Ray had managed to usher out, he couldn’t help return the same look. Every time, Gavin wouldn’t be able to resist the feel of eyes set upon him, and his own would catch Ray’s stare again, a spark jolting in his stomach like it did every single time.

So when they were at lunch that day, and Ray’s eyes kept flittering over Gavin’s features as he tried to talk to Geoff, he knew it wouldn’t be long before the heat in Gavin’s stomach got the better of him and he’d move back to Ray’s side once his business was done.

   “You alright, love?” Gavin asked casually, but the glint in his eyes showed better. Ray shrugged like he normally did before answering, wrapping an arm around Gavin’s waist and noticing out of the corner of his eye how Geoff’s face broke into a knowing smirk, feeling something close to pride at that.

   “Yeah. You ready to go?”

Gavin didn’t answer, but simply nodded and pressed a kiss against Ray’s cheek before heading out to buy lunch.

Because the grip he had on Ray’s hand spoke volumes and more than a simple couple of words could ever say. That one touch was all he needed to comfort him, the one idea that Ray’s attention was better than anything as far as Gavin was concerned was all Ray needed to feel at ease.

 

When the work day finally finished and Gavin left with Ray by his side, night falling upon them like a veil as they headed to the car and back to his apartment, Ray would let himself indulge in the another comfort. One that meant that even if he was not there to see Gavin’s bright eyes looking at him with nothing short of admiration; he’d be able to have his say – just without words. To be able to mark the other in a manner that meant everyone would glance at the Brit’s neck and collar and just _know_ without any context that Gavin was in no way to be toyed with. The idea that Gavin didn’t seem to mind at all brought about an even bigger appeal to it all, and gave Ray such a sense of serenity and pure attraction that it was hard not to bite and lick almost every ounce of skin across Gavin’s neck, because he _knew_ the other treasured it, and he _knew_ it ensured his mark to be there even without words.

So with Gavin sprawled in his lap that night as he lay across the sofa, lazily running hands up and under his shirt with gentle but warm touches, he let the small insecurities in his mind rest, concentrating slowly on the hypnotic movements of Gavin’s lips and that familiar taste of the other’s tongue against his.

When Gavin pulled away, panting and muttering as his voice broke the veil of silence, every worry he had was shattered and replaced with that accent he knew so well and touches he craved so much.

   “ ** _Ray_** , c’mon.” the Brit muttered, his voice cracking as Ray took the opportunity to move his lips elsewhere, pressing kisses over marks that were now fading. The touch was so gentle that Gavin’s knees weakened in expectation and the mere thought of it and he leant forward, forehead pressed against Ray’s shoulder whilst his own was sensitive to the touch, teeth drawing across the skin and causing his pulse to jump. When he felt the teasing nip of teeth, but not quite getting purchase, he near huffed in annoyance and heard Ray chuckling right next to his ear.

   “Calm down, Vav.”

Gavin could have rolled his eyes at the nickname, but heard the fondness behind the tone and shrugged it off. His mind was running with ideas to get Ray going, he was far too languid and controlled on nights like this where Gavin just wanted that release after a long day at work. If Ray had his way, they could lay there on the edge of losing it for what seemed like a century before Gavin’s moaning and pleading would do any good. But the Brit knew one thing to get Ray to hurry up and to get his control to snap. Even if Ray was now working marks into his neck and licking over the red spots, apologetic but almost admiring, it just wasn’t enough.

   “You know what, Ray?”

   “Hmm?”

Gavin smirked before the words even left his mouth, the idea of Ray’s reaction causing a wave of breathlessness to hit him.

   “I bet any other guy wouldn’t take this long, you know?”

   “ _Really_?” Instantly, Ray quirked an eyebrow and his assault on Gavin’s neck, which was now littered in red, stopped instantly. For a moment, Gavin thought his idea had backfired and Ray was about to stop completely. But then he felt hands pressing against his lower back and Ray grinding up into him with a groan, and he knew his teasing had worked. The noise that fell from Gavin’s throat was almost like a whimper, but the sound was touched with his own satisfied smile. He pulled back to see Ray smirking up at him for a second before he had his back on the couch, clothes being tugged off harshly and with touches so desperate he wondered why he didn’t provoke him every time they were together.

But in a sudden shift of heart, Gavin clasped his hands either side of Ray’s face and pulled him in for a sweet kiss, because even if this side of Ray turned him on to no end, he didn’t want the other to think it a real threat. Thankfully, Ray’s actions slowed for a minute and he pressed back, slow and steady, muttering a small _“I love you.”_ before his fingers began to trail heated paths across Gavin’s skin once again.

Every passing day, Gavin still feels the same about Ray’s silently possessive nature. He finds it almost funny how everyone around them sees his actions as so sweet and innocent, like he was captivated by Gavin, but as soon as those doors close and Gavin pushes the right buttons, Ray’s the personification of possession and attraction, and Gavin becomes the captivated. He forever toys with the idea that Ray gets jealous, but runs back as soon as he provokes a reaction out of him. Because although he was scared of Ray becoming too insecure and too protective of him, he loved that side of him all the same.

So the next morning, when Ray curls an arm around him as they step out of the car and refuses to let go, he smiles and revels in all of his little gestures. Every smile he casts, every look, each and every touch that casts sparks across Gavin’s skin like a shock, and the dulled pain on his neck – he drowns in it all.

Because although everyone else might think Ray was nothing less than infatuated and forever wanting to be by Gavin’s side, it was both so close but so far from the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to reblog or like this fic on tumblr:
> 
> http://teaandotherstuff.tumblr.com/post/48203653850/its-between-you-and-me


End file.
